


Of Daffodils and Honey Bees

by loquaciousloser



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: First Fanfiction, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluffy Ending, Jerry needs more love, M/M, Ralph also needs more love, This ship needs more love, daffodils, honey bees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 14:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15269346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loquaciousloser/pseuds/loquaciousloser
Summary: Their lives fade into yellow before they realize; they’re staring back into the other’s eyes, wondering what’s reflected. But all they see is the color that envelops them, into the melted love they live for.(Ralph loves the hugs, and Jerry loves the simple touch. And they don't have to be simple daffodils and honey bees anymore.)





	Of Daffodils and Honey Bees

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm Loq and this is my first fanfiction on this website, and my first DBH fanfiction. Honestly, Ralph x Jerry deserves more love.

Their lives fade into yellow before they realize; they’re staring back into the other’s eyes, wondering what’s reflected. But all they see is the color that envelops them, into the melted love they live for. There’s yellow, all around them, as their LED’s flash the color and they smile. Around each other, they’re always learning something knew.

 

Ralph loves the hugs the most, even if he was a bit on edge at the beginning. It’s when Jerry wraps him in those soft, warm arms of his and reassures him like a mother to their child, and he feels whole again for the first time since he got his scar. It’s when he leans into the other, softly muttering while Jerry listens, letting Jerry run his chubby fingers through his hair as they fall asleep. It’s when he actually feels safe for once, able to forgive himself for once, and he loves it- he loves Jerry.

 

Jerry loves the simple touch to it all, the way Ralph makes him feel worth something- like he’s not just another Jerry in the crowd. He isn’t just another face. It’s when Ralph surprises him in the kitchen, sneaking up behind him and jumping on his shoulders, sending them both tumbling to the floor laughing. It’s when Ralph takes him to the park and shows him every tree he knows, and Jerry listens- he loves the little excitement of the kids in the park. It’s when they cuddle, and he’s holding something precious of his own; and he loves it- he loves Ralph.

 

And both admit they need each other, as they stare back into the other’s eyes and remember everything about each other- and notice the yellow tint around them, showing them the way.

 

* * *

 

(They remember how they first met one day, laying in bed. But somehow it seems so long ago, time is neither of their thing, really.)

 

The sun shone yellow on the dark, wading through the trees under daylight, hoping to somehow get through. Ralph knew every leaf on the trees by heart- by name and by texture- so he wandered around the park shouting to the plants, not noticing the stares he’s receiving. (He didn’t care anyway, he was too busy looking at the plants, possibly the only stability in his life.)

 

He wandered for hours, examining each petal on each flower, taking in everything around him. Breath, he breathed- as he settled to look at a daffodil plant, somewhat decaying. It drooped down, it was wilting a little, and Ralph frowned, not noticing the man behind him placing a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Hello, are you lost? We’d be happy to help.”

 

Ralph jumped at the sudden noise, LED blaring red, and all surroundings blurring into that color around him.

 

“Don’t touch Ralph!” He jumped, “Humans are dangerous when they touch, yes- he doesn’t want any dangerous humans to hurt him.”

 

But the stranger didn’t seem fazed, only stepping back slightly and smiling. “Human? No, blue light, see?” He pointed to the side of his forehead. “We’re an android, like you.”

 

Ralph only eased up slightly, and eyed the other. “We? Ralph doesn’t see anyone else here.”

 

The android smiled. “Want to go for a walk?

 

(And they walked for hours, probably. The first time Ralph talked to someone after Kara and the little one- and somewhat inside, he enjoyed it; and as Jerry waved goodbye, he didn’t want it to end.)

 

* * *

(A few days after they met, they sat in the same park and leaned on a bench- smiling to themselves and pointing out wildlife- each feeling the breeze and loving how it moved.)

 

“Twenty birds! We win! Now, you have to buy twenty children a balloon animal, Ralph.” Jerry cheered, smiling wider than he even did before.

 

“But Ralph doesn’t have human money!” The android interjected, “He can’t pay for that!”

 

“Then we’ll teach you how to make balloon animals. And you can work in Pirate’s Cove and make human money.” 

 

For a moment, Ralph sat on the bench, as his LED turned from its almost constant state of orange to a flashing yellow- matching the sun setting around the park. Jerry glanced over at his friend, titling his head, before the other starred at him straight in the eyes- the first time Jerry had a personal view of Ralph’s scar. But before he could process the horror, Ralph spoke.

 

“Why is it that Jerry says ‘we’ all the time? Ralph never sees Jerry with other people.”

 

The android paused for a moment, contemplating the other’s question.“Well…the Jerry’s can read each others emotions and thoughts…essentially so we can quickly get information to each other if something happened- like a child got lost in a park. So, we have the same thoughts- even though that’s starting to change after more of us become deviant.” He paused, looking slightly away. “Anyways, we exist to make children happy, and there isn’t a better directive than that!”

 

Ralph looked to Jerry and grinned widely, his scar making the smile twitch on his face.“Oh..so you’re like bees!

 

“Yes…” Jerry mused for a moment, “…like bees.”

 

* * *

 

Soon after, they met at the park every day, laughing at every squirrel that passed by- Ralph making it a point to chase the squirell, Jerry making it a point to take a picture to make the children who visit Pirate’s Cove laugh just as much. Soon, they began to grow attached to the meetings, both craving the part of the day where they could lay under the trees and just live. Just live like the trees above them.

 

But one day, Ralph appeared in a panic- his LED stark red. He started to dig up the dirt, Jerry putting his hands on his shoulders, making a calming sound.

 

“Shh…Shh…It’s okay… It’s okay…What’s the matter, Ralph?”

 

“Ralph’s pretty yellow flowers died!” He cried, “He watered them and did everything and they died on him!”

 

Jerry gave him a sympathetic look, keeping his hands on his shoulders to prevent him from flailing. He gently sat Ralph down on a bench, careful not to anger the android more.

 

“It’s okay, Ralph…” He smiled gently, “All flowers die eventually. We can go to the store and buy new yellow flowers.”

 

“But Jerry doesn’t understand! They were daffodils!” Ralph stood up, “Daffodils are for new starts, they are the Lent flower! But now Ralph will always be stuck in what he did because his flowers are dead!”

 

Jerry contemplated for a moment, before placing a hand on Ralph’s shoulder and looking into the other’s eyes, trying to confirm what he saw.

 

“Ralph, you don’t need a flower to start over- you already have what the flower did.”

 

Ralph stopped screaming for a moment, and cocked his head at the other.“What Jerry?”

 

Jerry smiled.“Those little yellow buds in your eyes. They’re blooming, you know, just you wait.”

 

* * *

 

The first time Jerry said “I” was in December, when the colors faded from the park and snow fell on top their heads, each an individual strand of frost to add to the collection. Jerry and Ralph strolled along the sidewalk, Ralph skipping happily while Jerry burried himself beneath his jacket, wearing a slight frown.

 

“I don’t like the cold…it doesn’t bring up the best memories.”

 

But instead of questioning, Ralph only responded.

 

“Neither does Ralph. It reminds him of an empty house.”

 

* * *

 

The door creaked walking in and Jerry shuddered, wrapping his coat more tightly around himself . He could almost feel the snow pouring into the abandoned house- freezing him further to himself- he couldn’t stand to think about it.

 

Ralph excitedly bounced to the fireplace, throwing in a few logs and lighting a match, before turning to Jerry with a wide smile.

 

“Welcome to Ralph’s home! He hopes Jerry likes it and stays long.”

 

Jerry stood slightly on edge, taken aback by the state of the building. “It’s…nice. Cozy. Thank you for letting me stay Ralph.”

 

“Oh yes, yes, always! Ralph’s closest friend can stay as long as he wishes!” 

 

Jerry forgot about the snow at those words as he loosened his grip on the coat- staring. Soon, he smiled widely, and all the happiness inside him burst into his sentence.“You think of me as your closest friend?” 

 

Ralph bounced,“That’s what Ralph feels! Jerry has always made him feel cozy and warm like the fire. He can stay as long as he wants.”

 

And they both crackled like the fire- with everything they ever wanted in mind.

 

* * *

 

“Ralph, what are you doing?”

 

“Scary night dream. Sleeping with Jerry.”

 

Jerry couldn’t say he disliked the warmth underneath the blanket, as he slowly put his hands on Ralph’s shoulders, easing into holding them. Ralph was warm, for an android, and Jerry softly smiled as Ralph made a small noise a retreated under the covers and used Jerry as a teddy bear. He smiled and eased into Ralph’s strong grip- allowing himself to snuggle up against it.

 

Ralph was a grown child, despite everything, a defense mechanism probably, the most fragile child he ever cared for. But Jerry had to say, he loved to care.

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Did Jerry know that honey bees used to pollenate Ralph’s little yellow flowers?”

 

Jerry glanced up from his book and raised an eyebrow. “Yes?”

 

“Well Ralph was thinking…” He looked at his hands, “If Jerry is like a bee and Ralph is like a daffodil, that means Jerry helped Ralph travel from place to place and be a more open flower…”

 

The house silently creaked for a few moment and Jerry sat there, his eyes widened and nothing around him moving. Ralph fidgeted with his hands silently, staring at the other; Jerry stared back, mouth almost opening, before standing out of his seat and walking towards Ralph. Everything tinter yellow- like summer, his warm summer- like something exciting happy. He was happy. His mouth opened silently, and he breathed, the world moved again.

 

“…I- Than-“

 

But before they knew it, they were hugging each other, the world even a brighter shade of yellow around them. It was their happiness- as they hugged tighter- Jerry leaning his head on Ralph’s shoulder.

 

_ “I love you Ralph.” _

 

_ “Ralph loves you too…I love you too.” _


End file.
